Yu-Gi-Oh! Victorious Style
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Tori Vega and her friends discover the game of Duel Monsters after Tori solves the legendary Millennium Puzzle, and their lives are changed forever.. Jori! AU!
1. Heart Of The Cards

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. This is a redone version of the storys first chapter done with my buddy OmegaRain Productions. Hope y'all enjoy it! In this redone version, only Tori and Jade are in the cast, to make it more like a crossover. Also most of the duels we don't mirror from the show, we're basically winging it!_

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power, but these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items. Now, 5,000 years later a girl named Tori unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle while a boy named Yugi has unlocked the secrets of the Millennium Bracelet. They are infused with ancient magical energies. For destiny has chosen them to defend the world from the return of The Shadow Games just as the brave Pharaoh did 5,000 years ago...

The Vega's were currently at the Airport waiting on their plane with the Graduation of Hollywood Arts Tori still had one last thing to go through, High School the well boring part, Tori's father had recently been transferred to a place known as Domino City as she was waiting suddenly she heard a loud "HEEEEEY" from a familiar Female voice. "Jade?! The hell are you doing here?" Tori asked standing up in shock. She had to be catching a plane to Domino City soon

"You didn't think I'd let you leave me behind did ya Vega? Once I found out you were leaving, I ordered Daddy to get transferred." Jade answered, hiding a very slight blush. It was clear that after one too many splits with the clueless but well-meaning Beck Oliver, Jade had developed a crush on Tori, but because of her rep as a scissors-loving tough girl goth, she was too shy to ever admit to it.

Tori couldn't help but squeal and hugged Jade tightly before letting go. "Man am I glad I'm going to have SOME familiar friends at Domino. by the way there is a game I'm going to be checking out maybe you'd like to as well its a popular thing all over Domino I think they called it Duel Monsters." Tori stated.

"Yeah, I've heard about it. Shame Andre and Cat can't come with. Keep this between us, but I'll miss that naive little redhead." Jade mused.

"Will do OH! that reminds me since I'm new to the City I met someone on our little chat when I put up my moving to Domino thing." Tori explained.

"Oh yeah? Cute chick or hot guy?" Jade teased, showing her more perverted side.

Tori laughed it off shaking her head. "Try short guy." Tori said with a small giggle before pulling out her cell showing the picture she had of him when they talked.

"Damn, he IS short. How do we know he's a high-schooler?" She joked.

Tori nudged her giggling. "Be nice you!" She laughed.

"Last call for Domino City." The voice over the intercom stated.

"OH CHIZ! WE GOTTA MOVE!" Tori jumped before grabbing her back and zooming off.

"Christ Vega, you been on the track team or something? Wait the hell up!" Jade laughed, rushing off to catch up to her friend.

Once both of them thew their tickets to the holder and zoomed into the plane panting as Tori was re gaining her breath along side Jade. "Sorry...didn't wanna miss the plane..." Tori panted.

"Your fault...for chatting with me...for so long...Vega. Fuck, I gotta work out more." Jade panted.

One they both sat Down Tori pulled out some strange case, it was some weird golden box with a golden eye in the middle as she opened it up with some peices in it but what really should've caught the eye was the nearly completed Puzzle.

"The hell is that thing?" Jade questioned in confusion.

"It's a strange Box I found in my parent's basement I've been working on it for months." Tori explained.

"What kind of Puzzle is it?" Jade questioned.

"I don't know but I'm going to figure it out no matter what!" Tori shouted as the plane took off.

On the flight over Tori worked endlessly and FINALLY put the Puzzle together but not much happened but she placed it around her neck nonetheless as the plane came flying down to Domino City as Jade and Tori slowly exited the plane.

"HEY TORI!" A voice shouted causing the two to look over to see a multi colored hair individual with three others what seemed like his friends.

"Yugi!" Tori called out waving to him racing over with a laugh.

"Jesus, I'm practically twice his height Vega." Jade laughed.

Tori laughed alongside Yugi. "I get that a lot, anyways Tori who's your friend?" Yugi asked.

"This is Jade, she transferred over with me." Tori explained.

"Ah nice to meet you Jade, this is Joey, Tristan and Tea." Yugi introduced.

"Good to meet all of ya. Vega, do you have my scissors with ya? I gotta cut the sleeves off this thing." Jade replied nonchalantly.

Tea gulped backing up a bit.

"Don't worry shes not going to stab you shes just scissor obsessed." Tori joked pulling out a pair for her.

"Thanks Vega." She replied, calmly snipping away the sleeves of her sweater, turning it into a black tanktop, showing off her rather muscular arms, showing that despite her size, she was quite muscled. "Dude...shes seriously pumped up..." Joey stated in awe. "No kidding man...dang..." Tristan added in.

"Anyways Yugi this place has a game called Duel Monsters right?" Tori asked.

"Yup, my Grandpa runs a Game Shop so I get all my best cards from him." Yugi replied cheerily.

"Mind if we check this out? Me and Jade wanna get involved on this game." Tori said with a grin.

"Of course ya can, Grandpa loves new customers." He smiled. Yugi's innocence was infectious, and this was making the usually stoic Jade West crack a smile.

A few weeks had past since Jade and Tori had joined the group as Tori was waiting on Joey to make a move while Yugi was snickering at how his friend was concentrating so hard.

Yugi was currently wearing a strange looking Item similar to Tori's Puzzle but instead it was some sort of bracelet the group couldn't figure it out so they decided to call it the Millennium Bracelet. "HEY JOEY! EARTH TO JOEY! you in there man?" Tori asked with a laugh.

"I'm dinking Tori, dis game is complicated!" Joey laughed.

Suddenly Tristan came over putting Joey in a headlock. "Awww isn't he cute when he's thinking?!" Tristan joked.

"Ey Tristan, Tori here is showin me how to play Duel Monstas." Joey explained.

"Drooling monsters?" Tristan questioned blinking in confusion.

"Duel Monstas, ya nimrod!" Joey growled, shoving him off lightly.

"Sheesh." Tristan said in a sigh as Jade and Tea shook their heads.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey is getting the hang of it but Tori, ever since she learned from Yugi and his grandpa shes been like an expert." Tea explained.

"Alright Tori, check dis out! Its time ta duel!" Joey grinned, laying down a monster card on their play mat.

 **Kagemusha of the Blue Flame [800/400]**

"See each card has an attack and defense points. first person to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel." Tea explained.

"Pretty good move huh Tori?" Joey teased with a smile.

Tori simply giggled and nodded.

"Yep pretty good move but not…" Tori said slapping down Blackland Fire Dragon and grinned crossing her arms.

 **Blackland Fire Dragon[1500/800]**

"Good enough!" Tori said with a small smirk.

"WHAT?! Aw man! A card dat powerful totally wipes me out! Danks a lot!" Joey whined.

"Woah you stink at this game Joey." Tristan laughed. "Nah you did fine Joey, thanks to my part time job I'm able to get my best cards from Yugi's Grandpas gameshop." Tori said looking at Jade.

"Jade can vouch for me on this one." Tori giggled.

"Yep, Vegas right on that one." Jade grinned.

"Right, I forgot all about dat Game Shop! Lets go!" Joey grinned causing Yugi to laugh.

"Alright Joey calm down maybe I can get gramps to show us that super rare card of his." Yugi said as two figures one green haired one brown haired stopped reading their books.

"You hear that brother?" The green haired one asked.

"I did..." He stated looking as they leave. "Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for.." He mused softly.

"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi said as they entered the Game shop.

"And I see you've brought some company. Ah Tori, hows one of my top students?" Grandpa asked.

"Same as the last time you asked me Gramps." Tori laughed.

"Gramps could you show my freinds your awesome Super-Rare card?" Yugi asked.

"It cant be that special." Jade mused.

"Rare-Card my special card?" Grandpa asked.

"Please Sensei!" Tori asked with a smile.

"Pretty please!" Joey said as Grandpa laughed. "Ha ha how can I refuse." He said pulling out a case.

"You kids are in for a treat, I don't take this out too often ready here it is." He said pulling out the card that was a beautiful dragon. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, So rare, So Powerful I never let it leave my hands." Grandpa explained.

"Mr. Moto, mind if I have a look at it?" Jade asked, wanting to hold it to have a closer look.

"Sure just please give it back." Grandpa said with a smile.

Jade gently took it from his hands and examined it. "Holy shit, 3000 attack points?!" She exclaimed.

"Mhmm." Grandpa said taking it back with a grin. "Like I said so rare so powerful." He explained.

"How rare can it be?" Joey asked.

"There were only 2 sets of 3 ever made in the world." Grandpa explained. "Daaamn, dat is rare!" Joey mused.

Suddenly the bell rang as two figures walked in. "Hello can I help you?" Grandpa asked as the gang turned around.

"If you can't help me or my brother I wouldn't be surprised." The green haired figure stated.

"What the?! Noah and Seto Kaiba?!" Tori asked in shock.

"Kaiba?!" Joey questioned.

"Doesn't Seto have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristan wondered.

"Not that it's any of your business but me and my brother came to see the card." Seto stated.

"Hey are you inta Duel Monstas too? Dis is perfect, maybe we can all duel togetha sometime." Joey smiled.

Noah and Seto looked at each other before starting to laugh.

"Whats so funny ya two Moneybags.." Jade growled. Joey was a goofball, but a lovable one, and Jade had come to think of him as a good friend.

"Either one of us duel you?" Seto asked as Noah shook his head.

"My brother, hell even I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire." Noah stated.

"Wha?" Joey asked, confused before he growled.

"Your looking at the top ranked duelists in the country and the favorite to compete for the Duel monster championships." Seto said as Noah humphed.

"You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against us." Noah stated.

"Oh yeah twerp? How'd you and your brotha like to settle dis with fists instead'a cards?!" Joey growled.

Tori quickly got in front of Joey.

"Whoa easy there Joey!" Yugi stated.

"Yeah no need to end this in a fight!" Tori stated. "But Yuge, Tor, da Kaibas are askin' for it!" Joey growled.

"Now does this shop have any worth while cards or not?" Seto asked as Noah's eyes widened. "BROTHER! LOOK!" Noah shouted pointing to Grandpa's rare card. Seto immediately rushed the counter. "Can it be?! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?! It is, the card I've been searching for!" Seto muttered.

Suddenly Grandpa closed the case. "Well enough Window Shopping is there anything else I can help you with?" Grandpa asked as Seto growled.

"Noah.." Seto said as Noah nodded lifting up the briefcase slamming it down and opened it turning it around as Tori and the others along with Grandpa gasped. The briefcase opened to reveal hundreds upon thousands of cards of very-hard to find rarity.

"Listen old man give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and me and my brother we'll trade you all of these!" Seto snapped as Grandpa spoke. "Ah nice, but no thanks." Grandpa said as the gang gasped causing Noah to growl. "Fine, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. The Kaiba's can pay anything you ask for!" Noah snarled.

"I'm sure you could, but this card means more to me than either of you young boys could ever offer. This card was given to me by a dear friend, and I treasure this card as I do that friend, so parting with it is completely out of the question!" Solomon answered, his tone soft yet firm.

Both brothers gasped. "No..." Seto growled.

"You'd feel that way even if it was a common card right Sensei?" Tori asked.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart." Solomon answered, his tone remaining as he gazed fondly at the beautiful dragon.

"FINE! I've heard enough of this nonsense. Lets go Noah." Seto stated storming out.

"Right brother!" Noah growled as they both got into the limo as it took off.

"What kind of fool does he think he is?!" Noah growled tightening his grip on his shirt.

"Heart in the cards, ridiculous...these cards are all about power, and one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be mine.." Seto smiled sinisterly.

At Kaiba Corp Noah spoke. "Gentlemen there is something my brother wants you to pick up at the Game Shop." Noah stated. "Gladly Master Kaiba.." A voice answered.

The Next morning the group met at school as Jade was currently holding some pack. "Hey Jade got a new pack?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I bought it last night. Wanna see whats inside guys?" Jade smirked.

"You better believe it!" Yugi said with an excited grin.

Jade carefully opened the pack and pulled out 5 cards, her eyes noticing that they all mentioned something called the Forbidden One. She focused on the one with a mysterious head grinning back at her. "Hm, hey Yugi, these any good? They all say Forbidden One on them." Jade asked.

Everyone ones mouths dropped INCLUDING Tori's. "Jade...HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ALL FIVE PIECES OF EXODIA IN ONE PACK?!" Tori questioned. 

"Exodia? Is that what this guy is?" Jade asked, blinking innocently.

"Yes its the only monster that is close to impossible to Summon Yugi's grandpa told me about him you need all five pieces in hand to summon him." Tori explained.

"Tori's right. And you just pulled all five." Yugi explained.

"Whoa...I guess I did get lucky. But...as lucky as I got, he doesn't fit with my deck, so here, you can have them Yugi. Consider it a mark of our friendship." She smiled, handing him the set.

Tori blinked but smiled as Yugi looked over them placing him in a special place in his pocket.

"Thanks Jade." Yugi said with a smile.

"Wait if their dat rare, why wouldn't she hold on to em?" Joey wondered, looking at Tori for an explanation as she knew Jades style better than he did.

"Jade has always been well Jade..its always hard to figure out what shes thinking. I should know I've been trying since we met." Tori giggled.

"Plus she uses Fiends Exodia is a Spellcaster at least the head is soooo." Tori said shrugging

"Ahh dat makes sense. Just be careful with dat set Yuge. I don't dink any of us could get dat lucky twice." Joey laughed.

Yugi laughed in a nod.

At the Gameshop the Bell rang. "Hello can I help you?" Grandpa asked but stopped feeling something .

"My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel.." The short stocky bald man in purple shades answered sinisterly.

"And if I were to Decline?" Grandpa asked with his hands behind his back rather calm.

"I'm afraid I must...insist." He said glaring down with his glasses shining as Grandpa growled.

"The Young Kaiba's don't seem to understand but I'll teach one or both of them a thing about The Heart Of The Cards." Grandpa said to himself.

That afternoon Tori Yugi and the others walked in. "Okay gramps we're back to get more cards! Hey Gramps! Gramps!" Joey called out but no answer.

"That's odd. He aint here yet he left the door open? I don't like this.." Jade mused, eyes narrowing.

"Maybe he went out?" Tea suggested.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked. "I'll look in back." Yugi explained racing off before he could reach the back the phone rang as Yugi stopped and turned around as Tori picked it up. "Hello Game-Shop, Tori Vega speaking." Tori said.

."Ah Tori perfect.." Seto answered, rather sinisterly.

"KAIBA?!" Tori asked in shock as Yugi raced over back to the others.

"Yugi's grandfather is here visiting but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up.." Seto answered before abruptly hanging up.

"Kaiba?! What have you done to Sensei Kaiba?!" Tori screamed but got no awnser. "We gotta get to Kaiba Corp!" Tori shouted zooming out the door.

"Right Behind you Tori!" Yugi shouted racing out of the room.

"Kaiba...am I going to have to get stabby with you..." Jade snarled zooming out with the others.

The group zoomed to Kaiba Corp before taking a the elevator to the top when they we're at the top Grandpa was down. "SENSEI!" Tori shouted racing forward.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed following Tori as they bent down to check on him. "Yugi, Tori I failed, I wanted to teach those Kaiba boys a thing about the heart of the cards but I lost.." Grandpa said groaning.

"Grandpa hang in there!" Yugi shouted as Tori felt him. "His pulse is there good..." she muttered to herself.

"How's the old man feeling, hm?" Seto asked slyly while Noah simply chuckled at his big brother.

"KAIBA! You sleaze balls what did you two do to him?!" Joey snapped.

"We had a duel that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Seto chuckled.

"Plus had he somehow gotten past my brother and I do use the term loosely SOMEHOW He wouldn't of made it past me." Noah stated as Tea pointed at the two of them.

"KAIBA BROTHERS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Tea snapped.

"It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won!" Seto smirked, holding up Solomon's beloved Blue-Eyes before promptly tearing it in half. The entire group promptly gasped.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi shouted in shock as Tori tightened her fist.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me." Seto sneered.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon m-my treasure..." Grandpa gasped grunting.

"Grandpa hold on!" Yugi said as Tori growled. "Kaiba how could you do such a thing?!" Tori snapped.

"I have my reasons." Kaiba answered simply.

"Yugi here-" Grandpa started before Tori cut him off. "Please Sensei..Let me handle Seto." Tori pleaded as Grandpa smiled weakily and nodded.

"You've come a long way Tori." Grandpa murmured.

"Sensei..." Tori muttered.

"Listen to me Tori, I put my soul into these cards and I taught you everything I know Tori, teach them, teach these Kaiba brothers respect, teach them respect for the heart of the cards you two!" Grandpa softly pleaded.

"Grandpa what are you talking about we need to get you to a doctor." Yugi argued.

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel Yugi, while Tori tries and fails miserably like the old man against my big brother." Noah smirked, his eyes looking rather soulless.

Yugi looked on there was no way, just NO way anyone could be this cruel.

"Unless your afraid." Noah smirked.

"Take him Yugi!" Joey growled softly as the two turned around.

"The four of us can take care of ya Grandpa while you two take care of the creepy Kaiba's show these spoiled brats what a real duel is all about!" Joey snarled, trying to fire up his friend.

"I...I don't know Joey.." Yugi replied, his gentle nature showing.

"Trust me you and Tor are like the best duelists I've seen and you two got your Millennium Items you two can do this I know you can!" Joey argued as Yugi smiled. "Alright Joey, I'll do it." He smiled.

Tori grabbed the deck and smiled. "We'll handle this Sensei." Tori said as Grandpa smiled. "I know you will my girl." Grandpa said.

"Everyone put your hands together." Tea said as they all did before creating some strange smile through all of them on their hands. "And I'll mark us with a special sign." Tea explained.

Jade instantly flipped out. "Tea! What the hell did you just do?!" She glared.

"Jade..." Tori glared in anger. "Let her explain before you freakin flip out." Tori stated.

"Hmph...fine Vega." Jade sneered.

"But I'm with Jade Tea, what gives?" Joey said with a sweat drop.

"It's a symbol of our freindship." Tea explained holding her hand up. "So when Yugi and Tori are dueling, they know that no matter how tough it gets, They'll know we're always right there with them. " Tea explained as Tori and Yugi nodded with a smile.

Outside the group raced up to an Ambulance. "Jade, Joey me and Tristan can Handle Yugi's grandpa why don't you two get in there and Cheer Yugi and Tori on." Tea stated.

"Got it take good care of him Tea." Joey said heading back into Kaiba Corp.

Jade gave her a curt nod before heading back inside.

Inside the arena the four duelists each got on some Platform. "What the hell is this?" Tori questioned on what they were looking at.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive hm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game.." Kaiba smirked.

"We'll each begin with 2000 life points, first one to Zero loses." Noah explained as they looked up to see the four different names as Tori growled a little bit at what this had come to.

"Are you ready to play girl?" Seto smirked.

"PLAYTIME IS OVER KAIBA!" Both duelists stated as suddenly Tori and Yugi's items began to glow as Tori looked down. "What the?" She questioned as suddenly a light shined through it though her voice changed a tad when the light had faded Tori and Yugi had more serious looks on their faces and were clearly taller than before.

"What the.." Seto and Noah questioned, eyes wide in shock.

"Prepare yourself Kaiba brothers because it's time to Duel!" Tori stated.

 **Duel 1**

 **Yami Tori: 2000**

 **Seto Kaiba: 2000**

 **Duel 2**

 **Yami Yugi: 2000**

 **Noah Kaiba: 2000**

.

"Virtual systems ready! So let's begin! I attack with the mighty Hitosu-Me Giant! Brace yourself Tori! You've never dueled like this before." Seto announced, placing the card face-up in attack mode.

Suddenly a light flashed brightly before a giant green one eyed monster appeared on the field as Yami Tori nearly jumped back sweat dropping. "He's brought the monster on the card to life?!" Yami Tori questioned.

 **Hitosu-Me Giant[1200/1000]**

"It's my Virtual Simulator. It creates lifelike holograms of every Duel Monster!" Seto boasted.

"So this is how you beat my Sensei!" Yami Tori snapped in anger before pulling a card from her hand. "Well now its my turn, I call on the Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress!" Yami Tori called slapping the card down as a blue winged-like Dragon appeared on the field.

 **Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress[1400/1200]**

Joey and Jade came rushing in. "Whoa..." Jade murmured, awed.

"What the?! Monsters?! Real Monsters?!" Joey questioned in shock as the giant charged in.

"FIRE BALL ATTACK!" Yami Tori ordered as the Dragon let out a giant fireball from its mouth destroying the giant and taking some of Seto's life points.

Seto groaned loudly in pain as his life points decreased from 2000 to 1800.

 **Yami Tori: 2000**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1800**

Suddenly a young little boy came racing in. "Big brother! Are you alright?!" He shouted in worry for Seto.

"He's fine Mokie just let your brother focus." Noah called out.

Mokuba nodded in understanding to his elder brother.

Tori and Yugi could sense that unlike Seto and Noah, Mokuba held no darkness at all in his soul.

"Heh, well-played Tori, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" Seto asked mysteriously as he placed a new monster on the field in attack mode.

 **Saggi The Dark Clown[600/1500]**

Suddenly some strange clown like creature appeared on the field. "Saggi The Dark Clown? But that card barely has any attack points." Yami Tori muttered.

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my Dark Clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card.." Seto softly mused, placing a magic card.

Yami Tori suddenly gasped. "A Magic Card." She said with a glare.

"Exactly, the Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monsters attack by 3!" Seto explained as electricity shot through Saggi from Below him shooting him up to 1800.

 **Saggi The Dark Clown[1800/1500]**

"Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" Seto grinned.

Suddenly the Clown let lose a dark energy orb destroying The Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress taking 400 of Tori's life points.

 **Yami Tori: 1600**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1800**

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Seto smirked.

Yami Tori grunted a bit. "Hes good...he knows every aspect of this game and his brother is probably the same. But Sensei put all his gaming knowledge, His whole heart into assembling this deck, I have to believe it holds some secret strategy." Yami Tori said drawing some strange body part.

"This card is useless, I can't beat the Dark Clown with this I'll have to play a different monster in defense mode, the monster will be sacrificed but my overall life points will be safe." Yami Tori said to herself placing a card in defense mode.

"Dark Light attack!" Kaiba yelled.

The Clown let loose another dark energy ball destroying the card Tori had laid in defense mode as Joey slammed his fists against the railing. "Hang in there Tori!" Joey shouted.

The Duel began taking a turn for the worse for Tori as Kaiba destroyed Battle Steer, Torike and a few others as Tori growled upon her next turn holding her cards but not giving up.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did Tori. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as the old man." Seto sneered.

"My Sensei is a great man and a better duelist than You'll ever be! He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck I doubt you have that kind of faith in your deck Kaiba!" Yami Tori snapped.

"Wha..." Seto murmured, confused.

"But like Yugi and Sensei taught me I believe in Sensei's deck!" Yami Tori snapped before drawing and smirked slapping the card on the field. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia The Fierce Knight with a destructive power of 2300!" Yami Tori shouted as a knight riding a horse with a spear in hand appeared on the field.

 **Gaia The Fierce Knight[2300/2100]**

Kaiba grunted in frustration. He knew even with his boosted strength, Saggi was defenseless against Gaia. Gaia Charged in peircing Saggi with its spear destroying it taking Kaiba down to 1300.

 **Yami Tori: 1600**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1300**

Noah glared across at Tori. "Lucky move.." He muttered.

"WAY TO GO TORI!" Joey called out before looking to Jade. "You okay? You've been quiet." He questioned.

"Kaibas too calm. He's up to something.." Jade muttered.

Yami Tori crossed her arms and smirked. "Alright Kaiba, Your move." Yami Tori said with a grin.

"Ha, this'll be over sooner than you think!" Seto smirked, and drew. "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Suddenly a familiar Dragon with blue eyes and a white body appeared on the field. "What?! No way!" Yami Tori exclaimed.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Impossible! We all saw Kaiba tear that card in half! Jade tell me I'm seeing things here!" Joey exclaimed.

"If you are, we both are Joey!" Jade replied sharply, glaring at Kaiba.

"Surprised? Did you think your Sensei was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!" Seto taunted as the beautiful dragon launched its trademark White Lightning attack. Yami Tori grunted as Gaia was wiped out bringing Tori down to 900 Life points.

 **Yami Tori: 900**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1300**

"Ha, your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Tori. Power is what this game is all about you fool, faith is for losers, like your pathetic Sensei!" Seto sneered.

Yami Tori growled as Noah laughed. "You actually thought you stood a chance? Oh this is rich." Noah laughed.

"Watch it rich brat!" Joey snarled.

The Blue-Eyes easily dispatched Tori's Horn Imp and Beaver Warrior over the next two turns as Seto spoke up. "In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon..so what hope do you have against 2?" He asked, smiling sinisterly.

Yami Tori growled in both anger and shock as a second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field.

"Why don't you just admit defeat Tori?" Seto asked tauntingly.. Yami Tori growled in anger as at the hospital Grandpa coughed weakly. "Don't give up Tori..." He muttered as back in the Duel Yami Tori placed a hand on the deck. "I won't give up Sensei is counting on me." She said before drawing.

"A magic card." She said to herself slapping the card down. "SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" She shouted as multiple swords froze the Blue-Eyes in place. "It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." Yami Tori explained.

"How desperate. What possible good will a 3-turn delay do you?" Seto smirked.

"He's right what do I do..I can't figure out what to do with these cards...there just a bunch of pieces...How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba." Yami Tori thought to herself.

"For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily Tori.." A vision said as Tori quickly turned around to see a vision of her Sensei. "Sensei?" She questioned.

"Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place." The vision explained. Then it hit Tori.

"Ah you mean like the Millennium Puzzle?" Tori questioned.

"Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity." He explained before disappearing.

"Sensei!" Tori cried out.

"Like the pieces of a puzzle Tori remember..." It echoed.

"Like a puzzle?! When are the cards like a puzzle. Wait Sensei once told me and Yugi…" Tori said thinking back.

"Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster, Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards. A feat that to this very day, no one has ever accomplished.." Grandpa Muto said as Tori was trying to figure this out not realizing Kaiba was losing his patience.

"Quit your stalling Tori, or you will forfeit the match!" Kaiba growled.

Yami Tori quickly came back to her senses and growled. "I never forfeit!" she snarled drawing her next card and gasped. "Another piece of the puzzle!" She gasped to herself.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing! My dragons may be frozen for another 2 turns, but my new monster is under no such spell! The Judge Man with an attack power of 2200!" Kaiba stated as Judge Man destroyed her face down monster as Yami Tori drew. "I can attack with The Dark Magician Yugi gave me but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's Dragon's are free from my spell."

Yami Tori stated placing the card down. "I'm going to attack!" Yami Tori shouted as the Dark Magician appeared on the field.

 **Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"BLACK MAGIC!" Yami Tori shouted as the Dark Magician Completely destroyed Judge Man bringing Kaiba down to 1000 life points. "Your Judge Man falls!" Tori stated crossing her arms.

 **Yami Tori: 900**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1000**

"Ahh...a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn." Kaiba said before drawing his card and smirked. "My next card is the **THIRD BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!** " Kaiba stated as the third Blue eyes appeared with a roar as Yami Tori grunted in shock.

"Now my Dragon, attack!" Kaiba shouted as The Blue eyes let loose its blast destroying Dark Magician bringing Tori down to a mere 400 life points.

 **Yami Tori: 400**

 **Seto Kaiba: 1000**

"So tell me Tori, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack! This game's over no matter what card you draw.." Kaiba smirked.

Yami Tori grunted as her hand was shaking at this point. She had learned a lot from Yugi and Grandpa but this was the first time she had been backed into a corner this deep.

"You cant possibly stand against my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It's over Tori, you were never a match for me.." Seto gloated.

"Don't listen to this Dirtbag Tori!" Joey shouted as Tori was looking over her hand."I know you can do this Vega. Concentrate." Jade mused with a smile. "Kaiba had three Blue-Eyes all along, he just wanted Sensei's so it couldn't be used against him. my only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia..but the odds are against me. I don't know if I can do this." Yami Tori said to herself reaching for the deck before suddenly it felt like the deck was pulling away from her.

"The Deck it senses my doubt!" Yami Tori said as it showed a split between the two sides. "Don't lose focus Tori, Don't lose faith, Concentrate!" Yami Tori said before looking at her hand.

"Our friendship Symbol!" Yami Tori exclaimed as she saw Tea, Joey, Tristan and even Jade who had been SOOO against the Symbol.

"Tori, we're right here with you sweetheart." Tea sweetly reassured her.

"Tori you gotta believe in yourself." Tristan said with a grin.

"You can do it just kick Kaiba's butt." Joey said with his trademark grin.

"If anyone can beat this rich brat, its you Tori. Don't make me look like an idiot." Jade laughed softly.

"They're right I gotta believe in my cards like my friends believe in me." Tori said going to draw.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Tori!" Seto smirked, certain victory was his.

"My sensei's deck has no Pathetic Cards Kaiba, but it does contain..." Yami Tori said revealing the card she drew. "THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA!" Yami Tori stated with a smirk.

"AAAH! IMPOSSIBLE!" Seto screamed, horrified.

"I've assembled all five special cards All five pieces of the puzzle!" Yami Tori exclaimed as suddenly a strange symbol appeared as one by one the pieces seemed to come out.

 **Exodia The Forbidden One[∞/∞]**

 **"** Exodia?! You mean you're saying you performed a miracle?! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!" Seto protested, terrified.

"EXODIA! OBLITERATE!" Yami Tori yelled as Exodia revved up its hand holding a giant blast launching it forward towards Kaiba's three Blue eyes. The Blue-Eyes were all instantly destroyed due to Exodias incredible power as Seto screamed in agony.

 **Seto Kaiba: 0**

 **Yami Tori: 400**

"Way to go Tori you won!" Joey shouted with a grin.

"This can't be! My brother never loses!" Mokuba protested.

"Damn poor kid, must really look up to this rich boy..." Joey muttered.

"Doesn't excuse what he did to Gramps even If I do feel bad for him." Jade scoffed.

Noah was also in complete shock. "How can this be...I can't even beat Seto yet.." He murmured.

"You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do." Yami Tori explained.

"But...but how? How could I have lost to her?!" Seto asked aloud, having no idea where he made a mistake.

"Kaiba!" Yami Tori said as a golden eye appeared on her head. "This will Crush the evil in you!" She stated extending her hand out. "MIND CRUSH!" She shouted. Suddenly it looked like Kaiba's face cracked away for a second, before he fell forward on his knees, stunned.. "Now the evil Plaguing your mind has been crushed to bits." Yami Tori said leaving the podium heading over to Jade and Joey as Joey rubbed her hair. "Way to go Tor!" Joey said with a grin.

"Big brother!" Mokuba and Noah shouted, racing to Setos side. Seto was not moving as Noah glared.

"I may not be able to make her pay BUT YOUR DEFEAT WILL BE TEN TIMES WHAT IT WAS GOING TO BE BEFORE YUGI MUTO!" Noah snapped.

"Seto...what happened...talk to me big brother.." Mokuba pleaded.

"Listen Noah What I did-" Yami started but was quickly cut off.

"WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER I CAN NEVER FORGIVE!" Noah snapped as they saw the same eyes in Noah as they did Seto.

Yami Tori looked at Yami Yugi and nodded at each other as the life point counter reset for Noah vs Yugi

 **Yami Yugi: 2000**

 **Noah Kaiba: 2000**

.

"Now that things are in order and the virtual systems are Set Yugi let us begin! I'll start by summoning the Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" Noah stated slapping the card on the duel terminal as a strange Dragon made out of pure electricity appeared on the field.

 **Divine Dragon Ragnarok[1500/1000]**

"You're making a Mistake Noah but so be it! I call upon The Spirit Of The Winds!" Yami Yugi shouted slapping the card on the duel terminal as some strange woman draped in a green scarf appeared on the field.

 **Spirit Of The Winds[1700/1400]**

"Interesting opener eh Vega?" Jade mused.

"Very but after that Duel with Seto...keep your guard up Yugi..." Tori muttered.

"Wind Blast!" Yami Yugi shouted as the Spirit Of The Winds revved itself up before launching a blast towards Noah's Dragon destroying it taking away 200 of Noah's life points.

 **Yami Yugi: 2000**

 **Noah Kaiba: 1800**

"Nice one Yugi! Keep on him!" Tori shouted though anyone knew Tori you could tell she was worried.

"Vega, you really need to work on concealing your emotions girl." Jade chuckled.

"Sorry its just..." Tori said crossing her arms. "Its what Sensei said I'm worried, he said two sets of three on the Blue-Eyes White Dragons were made and with Sensei's gone..." She explained looking between Noah and Yugi.

"Pft lucky move Yugi." Noah stated drawing.

"But lets see how you deal with this Dragon..." Noah stated placing down Lancer Dragonute as a strange Dragon appeared on the field with a lance in hand.

 **Lancer Dragonute[1500/1800]**

"Why summon that? Spirit Of The Winds is still stronger." Yami Yugi questioned as Noah chuckled.

"Did you learn nothing from watching Tori?" Noah questioned.

"Shit...the brats smarter than he looks." Jade muttered. "Yes its true your Spirit has 1700 while my Lancer is only 1500 but if I equip this." Noah stated placing a card on the field as Yami glared.

"Dragon Nails, it boosts my dragons attack by 600." He explained as His Dragon's attack skyrocketed.

 **Lancer Dragonute[2100/1800]**

"Now Lancer Attack with Piercing Spear!" Noah ordered as the Dragon roared before charging in and piercing right though Yugi's Spirit monster taking away 400 of his life points as Noah smirked.

"Both Kaiba brothers are smart as they are ruthless..." Tori muttered.

 **Yami Yugi: 1600**

 **Noah Kaiba: 1800**

"But I believe in my Deck Kaiba!" Yami Yugi snapped and smirked upon Drawing. "And my faith rewards me with The Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Yugi snapped as suddenly a female version of the Dark Magician appeared onto the field. "And I'll equip her with Dark Energy!" Yami Yugi shouted slapping the card onto the field as the Dark Magician Girl's attack increased by 300.

 **Dark Magician Girl[2300/1700]**

"Now Go, Dark Burning Attack!" Yami Yugi shouted as Dark Magician Girl revved up her staff and launched a fireball destroying the Dragon taking 200 of Noah's Life points.

 **Yami Yugi: 1600**

 **Noah Kaiba: 1600**

"Nice one Yugi!" Tori shouted with glee as Yami Yugi smirked crossing his arms.

"Alright Kaiba, your move." Yami Yugi stated.

"Ha! Your faith is about to run out!" Noah stated drawing his card before he had a look that Tori recognized.

"Tell me Yugi, do you remember what your grandfather told you about The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Noah questioned.

"Oh shit, don't tell me.." Jade growled.

"That there was only 2 sets of three." Yami Yugi stated.

"Good, your memory is clear now than, I CALL UPON THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Noah shouted as Suddenly a familiar Dragon with blue eyes and a white body appeared on the field.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"This is what I was afraid of!" Tori growled. "Did you think me and my brother became the uncontested champions by pure luck?" Noah questioned as the beautiful dragon launched its trademark White Lightning attack. Yami Yugi grunted as Dark Magician Girl was wiped out bringing Yugi down to 900 as this duel was really looking like deja vu.

 **Yami Yugi: 900**

 **Noah Kaiba: 1800**

"Tori, am I having deja vu or a massive headache?" Jade groaned.

"No you're having Deja vu but the question is whether or not Yugi put the pieces you gave him in his deck." Tori stated.

"Ha your precious Magician has made its last act." Noah stated with a smirk.

"It's something I learned a long time ago from my brother, Power is what this game is all about you fool. Tori got lucky thats all and your seeing that first hand." Noah snarled.

"There isn't a single Magician in exsistance that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.." Noah said before showing a 2nd one.

"Oh hell..." Tori muttered.

"You think you can handle two?" Noah questioned before a 2nd one appeared on the field.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"I told you, you would pay for the little stunt your friend pulled." Noah growled as Yami Yugi drew his next card.

"Another piece of Exodia! That's four! One more to go!" Yami Yugi muttered before placing a monster in face down position as Noah shook his head.

"Hanging on to a thread no matter..." Noah stated drawing his next card. "Next turn this duel is over because the card I pulled **IS THE FINAL BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!** " Noah shouted as Yami Yugi grunted as the third Blue Eyes appeared on the field.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Can we stop with the Dejuvu!" Tori asked holding her head.

"There there Vega, it'll be over soon." Jade teased, patting her head lovingly.

"Jade..." Tori said with a blush.

"So thats why the Kaiba Brothers wanted Grandpa's Blue-Eyes they already had the other six..." Yami Yugi muttered his hand shaking at this point.

"Come on stay with the faith there is only one card you need Yugi." Yami Yugi said to himself drawing.

"HA! Did you finally lose hope and decide to pull any card?!" Noah questioned.

"Not quite I have my hope right here in my hand!" Yami Yugi said with a smirk.

"The card I pulled is courtesy of Jade." He said revealing it. "It's Exodia The Forbidden One!" Yami Yugi shouted.

"Ha. Game over brat." Jade smirked.

"WHAT THE?!" Noah questioned in shock.

"I've assembled all five needed cards!" Yami Yugi stated suddenly a strange symbol appeared as one by one the pieces seemed to come out.

 **Exodia The Forbidden One[∞/∞]**

"No way?! Exodia Again?! Your meaning to say Both you and Tori pulled a miracle!" Noah exclaimed.

"HELLFIRES RAGE! EXODO FLAME!" Yami Yugi shouted as Exodia revved up its hand holding a giant blast launching it forward towards Kaiba's three Blue eyes. The Blue-Eyes were all instantly destroyed due to Exodias incredible power as Noah screamed.

 **Noah Kaiba: 0**

 **Yami Yugi: 400**

"Dejuvu much but game set match Kaibas!" Tori shouted.

"Now do you see what Tori was trying to tell you?" Yami Yugi asked.

"How?! HOW?! This game is about Power this shouldn't be possible!" Noah Growled.

"KAIBA! If you truly want to know!" Yami Yugi started an eye appeared on his head. "OPEN YOUR MIND!" He yelled.

Suddenly it looked like Noah's face cracked away for a second, before he fell forward on his knees, stunned.

"There Kaiba...maybe now you will begin to see..." Yami Yugi stated getting off.

Suddenly in a hidden Area a strange Guard came in. "Mr. Pegasus Sir. The Uncontested Champions Noah and Seto Kaiba, they've been defeated in a duel sir by two people named Yugi and Tori." The guard said.

The man addressed smiled. "hmmm..." He said as his eye shined brightly.

To be continued...


	2. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

**_Last Time_**

 ** _ **Exodia The Forbidden One[∞/∞]**_**

 _"No way?! Exodia Again?! Your meaning to say Both you and Tori pulled a miracle!" Noah exclaimed._

 _"HELLFIRES RAGE! EXODO FLAME!" Yami Yugi shouted as Exodia revved up its hand holding a giant blast launching it forward towards Kaiba's three Blue eyes. The Blue-Eyes were all instantly destroyed due to Exodias incredible power as Noah screamed._

 ** _ **Noah Kaiba: 0**_**

 ** _ **Yami Yugi: 400**_**

 _"Deja vu much but game set match Kaibas!" Tori shouted._

 _"Now do you see what Tori was trying to tell you?" Yami Yugi asked._

 _"How?! HOW?! This game is about Power this shouldn't be possible!" Noah Growled._

 _"KAIBA! If you truly want to know!" Yami Yugi started an eye appeared on his head. "OPEN YOUR MIND!" He yelled._

 _Suddenly it looked like Noah's face cracked away for a second, before he fell forward on his knees, stunned._

 _"There Kaiba...maybe now you will begin to see..." Yami Yugi stated getting off._

 _Suddenly in a hidden Area a strange Guard came in. "Mr. Pegasus Sir. The Uncontested Champions Noah and Seto Kaiba, they've been defeated in a duel sir by two people named Yugi and Tori." The guard said._

 _The man addressed smiled. "Hmmm..." He said as his eye shined brightly._

 _End Flashback_

The next day news had been buzzing of Yugi and Tori's win over Noah and Seto Kabia. Jade and Joey we're currently Dueling.

"Joey! Make a move already!" Tristan stated rather annoyed.

"Okay here you go tough girl, my rock ogre is going to rock your block off!" Joey said with a grin placing it on the field.

 **Rock Ogre Grotto[800/1200]**

"Maybe so Joey, but not if I play this card first. The Breath Of Life magic card." Jade smirked.

"Huh can she do that?" Joey questioned.

"Oh yeah, the breath of life wears down rock monsters, reducing them to rubble." Yugi explained giving Joey a shocked face.

"And next I summon Mystery Hand. And with no monsters out, he'll bring your life points down to 0 again. Sorry Joey. You're getting better though hon." Jade replied, trying to make the blonde feel better.

"You stink at this game." Tristan joked as Joey face planted.

Outside Joey sighed.

"Tristan's right I do stink. Yuge, Tor I can't win a duel monsters to save my life, come on guys you beat the Kaiba's teach me what I'm doing wrong." Joey said.

Tori thought for a moment before nodding.

"Well let's start with your deck, mind if me and Yugi see it?" Tori asked.

"Kay here you go." Joey said handing Tori it.

"Thanks." Tori said as her and Yugi began going through the cards causing their eyes to widen with each passing card.

"Powerhouse lineup dontcha think?" Joey asked with a smile.

"No one could win with these, holy chiz." Tori said causing Joey to blink.

"Joey, you're deck is filled with nothing but monster cards." Yugi explained.

"You got it, I packed it with every butt-kickin monsta I could find." Joey grinned.

"Joey this is something I learned from Grandpa Moto, that's not how the game works." Tori explained.

"Yes, Duel Monsters is about combining your monster cards with your magic and trap cards." Yugi finished.

Joey looked on, trying to process everything.

"Without any magic or trap cards you monsters will get creamed every time." Tori said looking at Joey's deck.

Joey suddenly jumped from where he was before grabbing Yugi by the shoulder.

"Ahh! See! Dats the kinda stuff I need to know! Yugi, Tori, ya guys gotta help me learn more! Please guys? I wanna be a great duelist like youse guys someday." He pleaded.

Both blinked before the three of them began heading to the game shop.

"Grandpa's the real game expert of the family maybe he can help." Yugi said as they entered the shop.

"Hey Sensei, We brought you a new Student!" Tori called out.

"Another new student? Goodness, I must be quite popular with you kids." Solomon joked with a warm smile.

"I was hoping since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone maybe you'd teach me?" Joey asked.

"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game." Grandpa stated.

"Yeah tell me about it, Jade beat me three games in a row." Joey stated.

"Actually Jade beat you five times in a row." Yugi corrected.

"Five?! Aw man!" Joey groaned.

The trio looked up to the poster Grandpa Muto was putting up.

"Yes I could teach you to be a great tournament Duelist." He said before glaring at Joey.

"But only if your willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights." Grandpa glared as Tori facepalmed.

"Oh boy here we go again...Sensei do I need to remind you what happened when my mom found out about your way of training?" Tori questioned.

"Oh this atta be good." Yugi snickered.

Solomon blushed a little before chuckling sheepishly. "Ah heh Tori my dear, your mother has quite a way with words. It's a shame I couldn't understand any of them."

"Do I want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Mom chewed him out in Spanish after I had gone a third day without any sleep." Tori explained.

"Ouch!" Yugi said with a wince.

"What Sensei is trying to say Joey, is no slacking." Tori explained.

"I was only trying to help make Tori the best duelist she could be Yugi. I meant your friend no harm at all." Solomon apologized.

Yugi caught it and grinned devilishly out of his Grandpa's view.

"Tori, my star pupil, are you suggesting I have no magic left in this old body of mine?" He asked with a smile.

"You could say that, I mean the main thing Joey knows is monsters, but take it what you will." Tori said shrugging.

"Ah, if Tori can learn dis game, this'll be a piece a cake for me Yuge." Joey grinned.

Solomon suddenly glared. "With an attitude like that teaching you may not be worth my time." He glared as Joey gasped.

"Nice going there smart mouth!" Yugi said even though he was glaring he sounded rather amused.

"N-Now S-Sensei..." Tori spluttered, trying to control her laughter.

"I'm sure Joey didn't mean to offend you., he's just e-eager.." Tori managed before she finally lost it and busted out laughing.

While Tori was trying to recover Solomon nodded before speaking.

"Fine, we'll begin your teaching immediately my young friend. and believe me." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Under my teachings you WILL learn now can you name the strongest duel monster?" He asked.

"Ehh...um...ah...oh I know. Dat Blue-Eyes White Dragon, dat's the strongest monsta I've ever seen! Dat's gotta be the strongest in da game!" Joey exclaimed.

"Close, maybe training you won't be so difficult after all now can you name the weakest?" He questioned.

"Ehhh... no. But Gramps, if dat Blue-Eyes aint the strongest den what the heck is?" Joey asked, blinking.

"Exodia my naive pupil." Solomon explained.

"After the five pieces are gathered that is Grandpa." Yugi corrected.

"When combined together on the field Joey, Exodia has infinite strength, even though all 5 of his cards only add up to 2200 attack points." Tori added in.

"Well said you two, well said, now than Joseph. You DO know what a trap card is don't you?" He asked.

"Kinda...eh...I have no idea. Yugi and Kaiba only played the green cards in their duel...the ah..oh yeah magic cards." Joey grinned sheepishly, showing that he did know some of the game, he just hadn't seen a Trap card yet.

The same time the next week the gang was watching a duel on TV.

"Good evening duel fans, and our ten million viewers watching at home and welcome to the duel monsters, duel dome where tonight the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided." The announcer bellowed.

"I'll be there...someday..." Tori muttered.

"Someday, dat will be you Yuge, I know it buddy. I'd get smeared out dere." Joey replied, ruffling his friend's hair playfully.

Yugi laughed nudging his friend in the ribs. "Stop ribbing yourself." Yugi laughed.

"Oh the 200 Duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament only two still remain. Now put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, The Bug Brawler!" The announcer bellowed.

The podium holding Weevil came out as the crowd let loose cheers while Weevil just grinned.

"So my Young Pupil, what is your favorite type now after you've been through my training so far?" Solomon asked with two Packages at his feet he would give to Tori and Yugi after this duel was done.

"Hmm...let's see. Remind me all the types again Gramps? I know Yuge uses Spellcasters and Jade over there uses Fiends. What else are there again?" Joey asked, with a sheepish smile.

"Well as you can see my young pupil." He said bringing Joey's attention to the duel at hand. "Rex Raptor there uses Dinosaurs, Weevil there uses Inspects than there are winged beasts, Dragons, Machines and Warriors." Solomon explained

"Wow, dats a lot of different kind of monstas. But I think I like Warriors the best. Are they good for starters Mr Moto?" he asked.

"For starters I'd say yes my young pupil" Solomon explained before they turned their attention back to the Duel.

"King Rex let's take this championship stomp him!" Raptor ordered as the King Rex charged in.

"Hehehe you've attacked your way into my trap, but then again how could your tiny dinosaur brain know? When you attack my Vortex activates!" Weevil said before it showed a purple card on Weevil's side.

"Huh, whats dat card?" Joey wondered as he'd never seen one of them played before.

"Ohhh so dats what a Trap is. I get it now." Joey smiled.

"Good, you've come a long way Joseph." Solomon said with a smile.

They turned back to the Duel in time to see a Cannon blast King Rex.

"Ahhh...beaten by a bug.." Rex groaned.

"Well that was...anti climatic." Tori said with a sweat drop.

"But I don't get it. Raptors Dino was way stronger, what da heck happened Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Weevil specializes in bug types so underestimating his bugs strength was Raptor's downfall." Yugi explained.

"Ya mean he's like eh...uh... some kinda trickster duelist? Lures ya in den attacks?" Joey asked, trying to get a feel for Weevil's style.

"Bingo." Tori said with a grin.

"Man, I hate tricks.." Joey groaned.

"HA! With all this excitement I almost forgot, Tori, Yugi you two got some packages in the mail." Solomon said handing them two packages causing the two duelists to blink.

They opened the box up to see a glove in each box with two star like chips and a video in Tori's box.

"Its some kind of glove." Tea stated.

"What do you make of this Jade?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, ask me like I'm gonna know Vega." Jade smirked.

"Uh before you answer Tori, um Jade why do you constantly call Tori by her last name?" Tea asked.

"Force of habit. I had a rep back at Hollywood Arts where me and Tori transferred. It's not out of lack of respect, because Tori and I are friends. It's just my own way of showing affection for her I guess.." Jade trailed off, beginning to blush a little. It was clear her deeper feelings for the pretty Latina were bubbling deep within, dying to come out.

"I see…" Tea said awkwardly.

Tori turned to Jade to answer her question from earlier. "But I thought you knew everything?" Tori asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Vega. Sheesh. Thank God Trina's not into Duel Monsters, I'd never hear the goddamn end of it." She laughed, referring to Tori's older sister.

Tori simply giggled before picking up the Video up looking over it.

"Think there is an answer on the video?" Tori questioned.

"Maybe.. but Tori...look at Jade for a sec sweetie." Tea smiled softly.

"Hmmm?" Tori questioned in confusion looking towards Jade.

Jade was gazing into Tori's eyes with an expression that meant only one thing - she was clearly in love with her.

"Jade...is there something you're not telling me?" Tori asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"W...What? Vega I..." Jade trailed off, clearly a little afraid.

Solomon smiled placing a hand on Jade's shoulder as everyone else nodded Solomon was never good with romance pep talks...in fact he sucked.

Jade began to blush a bit deeper now. "Back at Hollywood Arts Vega, you were the only girl that ever even wanted to get to know me. Everyone else feared my rep, which is understandable. But the point is, once I dumped Beck, I started seeing you in a new light. What I mean is Tori Vega...I'm in love with you." She said, smiling.

Tori smiled placing a hand on her cheek before smirking. "Took ya long enough." She grinned.

"Wait...you mean to tell me..." Jade started, surprised.

"With all due respect Jade you're good at hiding stuff feelings sorry that ain't one of them..." She said before leaning close in a whisper. "Girlfriend..." She cooed before laying a kiss on Jade's lips.

Tea simply wiped her tears at how beautiful this was Joey was not sure whether to find this beautiful or hot after a few moments Tori pulled away and smiled.

"Screw you Vega..." She growled lovingly before kissing her back

"No more secrets kay?" She asked.

"I was scared Tori. I was afraid these guys were...well ya know." She grinned shyly.

"Oh pleeease I know someone who was that way way before I met you two sure she moved away because of the ASSHOLES here in Domino City but hey no judgement here." Joey said with a grin.

"Thanks Joey. Don't expect this often big guy, but c'mere gimme a hug." Jade smiled.

Joey grinned giving Jade a friendly hug.

"You wanting hugs Jade? Did my kiss turn you crazy or something babe?" Tori questioned with a giggle.

"Shut up Vega. What, I can't ask for a hug from my friend?" She giggled, elbowing her in the ribs.

Tori giggled shaking her head in happiness. "Anyways the video right?" Tori asked looking over it again.

"Right right, slide it in there." Jade encouraged.

Tori quickly popped in the video as it showed static for a moment before someone appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Little Tori, Little Yugi I am Maximillion Pegasus." The man introduced himself.

"Holy chiz...didn't we just see that weirdo on TV.." Jade mused.

"The Great Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to My Yugi and My top student?" Solomon asked.

"He must of heard about mine and Yugi's win over Noah and Seto Kaiba." Tori suggested.

"Your duels intrigued me so much that I thought I would investigate one of your dueling skills personally right here right now we will have a special duel, we will play with a strict 15 minute time limit and whoever has the most life points at the end will be the winner." Pegasus explained as the group looked at him like he was nuts.

"This guy's gotta be on some heavy shit. You guys can't duel a video tape!" Jade laughed.

Suddenly Pegasus started laughing as his eye shined. "No it's magic!" He stated suddenly everyone but Yugi and Tori was frozen in place. "What the?!" Tori questioned in shock.

"Everything's dark and cold and the others aren't moving!" Yugi mused, clearly nervous.

"What have you done to them Pegasus?! where have you taken us!" Tori snapped as Pegasus laughed a tad.

"We are no longer in the world you know but I will return you after our duel now which one is it going to be?" Pegasus asked.

"What do you think Yugi?" Tori questioned.

"I can tell you both on planning on having Tori Dueling me." Pegasus said his eye shining.

They both looked at Pegasus like he was nuts. "H-How..." Yugi murmured, eyes wide and trembling in shock.

Tori and Yugi both looked at each other as Pegasus was waiting before nodding.

"THEN IT'S TIME TO DUEL PEGASUS!" Tori shouted facing him as her Puzzle activated transforming her again much like her duel with Seto.

"Start the clock and make your move Pegasus." Yami Tori stated as Pegasus smirked.

"Certainly, lets begin!" Pegasus stated with glee.

 **Yami Tori: 2000**

 **Pegasus: 2000**

 **Time Limit: 15 minutes**

"Are you Nervous Tori-Girl? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before." Pegasus stated placing one card face down.

"You may be good." Yami Tori said drawing her card.

"I can assure you I am." Pegasus corrected.

"But I will beat you to save my friends." Yami Tori said looking at the card she just drew.

"You won't save anyone with that Dragon card.." Pegasus replied mysteriously.

"How?!" Yami Tori questioned in shock at just how the hell Pegasus was able to know what card she had drawn before she had even plaid it.

"How is he doing this..." Yugi wondered, astonished.

"I told you you've never dueled someone like me before Tori-Girl, I know every move You'll make before you can even make it." Pegasus laughed as Yami Tori growled in anger.

"Temper Temper Tori-Girl." Pegasus taunted.

"Knowing every move before you make it gives me quite the advantage wouldn't you say?" Pegasus asked.

"How are you doing this Pegasus?!" Yami Tori snarled in anger.

"Oh you haven't figured out the secrets of your Millennium Item like I have have you Tori-Girl?" Pegasus asked.

"Millennium Items?" Yami Tori questioned.

"Of course, like the Millennium Puzzle.." Yugi mused.

"And the Millennium Bracelet..." Yami Tori mused before shaking her head.

"Nice try Pegasus but you're just trying to stall for time there is no way there is magic in these cards!" Yami Tori snapped.

"Tell that to my Dragon Capture Jar as it lures your Koumori Dragon out and imprisons it!" Pegasus says as a cloud of smoke drew out the Koumori Dragon before trapping it in Pegasus's card he held in his hand.

"Now here he lies, never to be used against me." Pegasus taunted with a laugh.

 _'This is crazy first he reads mine and Yugi's mind than he brings my card to life and imprisons it before I can even play it.'_ Yami Tori muttered.

"This Dark Dimension we are in is known as The Shadow Realm. A mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." Pegasus said.

"But what you're telling me can't be true Pegasus." Yami Tori countered.

"Tell me Tori, do you believe there are magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

"I already told you I don't but why don't you tell me, you invented this game." Yami Tori said preparing her next move.

"What if I told you I didn't?" He asked with a smile.

Yami Tori gasped in shock before Pegasus began.

"In ancient times the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game, Powerful Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now." Pegasus explained.

"But how does this concern me I'm just a girl from LA." Yami Tori explained.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you Tori-girl. I'm getting to that patience." Pegasus explained.

"However, they didn't do it with cards they battled with real monsters and real magic, Magical forces so powerful the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world." Pegasus explained.

"It's a good story Pegasus but these cards can't be real." Yami Tori shouted.

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper!" Pegasus said as suddenly a strange creature with a flute appeared and began playing it as a smoke started coming out of the Dragon Capture Jar.

"As his flute frees your dragon but puts him under my control." Pegasus explained as said dragon appeared out of the jar ready to strike.

"Oh Chiz, I have to counter attack, SILVER FANG!" Yami Tori shouted as suddenly a wolf appeared on the field with a roar before the Koumori dragon came out of the TV and let loose a breath of flames.

"The Heat!" Yami Tori grunted as her life points took a bit of a drop.

 **Pegasus: 2000**

 **Yami Tori: 1500**

"HA! as you see Tori these monsters are very really hehehehe, and quite dangerous." Pegasus said with an evil like snicker.

"Ah Tori-girl, you are really quite entertaining, the way you scowl and sneer not very becoming of a young lady so defiant yet so helpless and so ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle and Yugi-boy you have little to no knowledge of your Millennium Bracelet." Pegasus laughed.

"What do our items have to do with this?" Yami Tori questioned.

"Five thousand years ago a powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away." Pegasus explained.

"What's this have to do with me and Yugi?" Yami Tori asked.

"The Pharaoh trapped the magical energies in the eight Millennium Items." Pegasus explained.

"Eight Items? You mean mine and Yugi's items are one of them?" Yami Tori asked.

"Yes and there are magical energies locked within them, Magic that could change your life forever. If you only knew how to unleash it." Pegasus explained.

"But why are you telling me this?" Yami Tori questioned.

"Why? Simply because I need you to know but perhaps I have said too much." Pegasus said placing one card face down.

"Our game is still going and the clock is still ticking." Pegasus answered with a grin.

"Hes right, time is running out and I haven't figured out whether or not he can really read my mind or if it's some sort of trick." Yami Tori muttered to herself not seeing Pegasus reading into her mind.

"I've gotta think of something...Maybe my Zombie Warrior..." Yami Tori muttered as Pegasus laughed.

"Wait a moment, he's definitely knows what I'm about to do but how?! It has to do with that weird eye of his." Yami Tori muttered.

"That's it isn't it?! That weird eye of his must allow him to see the cards in my hand. but that gives me an idea." Yami Tori said with a smirk.

"Hurry up now Tori-Girl time is running out for you and your friends." Pegasus said with a smirk.

"Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand but what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet.." Yami Tori muttered drawing a card before placing it face down on the field without even looking at it.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes Zombies lie down and play dead." Pegasus said as Yami Tori smirked knowingly.

 _'Tori's up to something...but what...'_ Yugi wondered.

"Not this time Pegasus, see I've figured out your little game you may be able to see the cards in my hands but you can't see the ones I pull from the deck." Yami Tori explained.

"Hmmm?" Pegasus asked.

"My next card is..." She said flipping over the card she drew. "The Dark Magician!" She announced.

Pegasus looked for a moment then shrugged. "Oooh a big scary Dark Magician." He stated.

"Mock me all you want Pegasus, but my Magician will destroy that dragon!" Yami Tori announced.

"Go ahead if you think it will help." Pegasus stated not one bit concerned.

"It will do more than Help Pegasus, it will bring me closer to saving my freinds and you closer to defeat." Yami Tori announced.

"If it can do all that then by all means play it." Pegasus edged on.

"DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Tori announced as the Dark Magician emerged from the card before extending its hand out shatter Koumori dragon.

 **Pegasus: 1200**

 **Yami Tori: 1500**

"HAHAHA! Nicely Played! For a girl from LA, your impressive Tori-Girl but by playing the Dark Magician Yugi-Boy gave you, you've let me manipulate you once again." Pegasus explained.

"Now I know your bullshitting me!" Yami Tori snapped.

"Language, Language Tori-Girl that is not suited for a young lady such as yourself." Pegasus said shaking his finger causing Yami Tori to growl.

Pegasus drew and acted surprised. "Ohh a very rare card." Pegasus said flipping it over. "This is the fearsome faceless mage." Pegasus explained.

"I've never seen that card before, but my Dark Magician still out powers it." Yami Tori stated.

"But how will he fare when I combine him with the Eye Of Illusion?" Pegasus asked as the mage slowly came out of the card.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Tori snapped as suddenly the mage lifted up his hands showing some eye as it shined brightly, when the smoke cleared both monsters were still standing.

"What the? Why is his monster still standing?" Yugi wondered.

"His faceless mage should've been destroyed..but its still standing but I'm running out of time..." Yami Tori muttered looking at the clock seeing their was only five minutes left.

"Don't panic Tori, you still have more life points." Yugi reminded her.

"Maybe Yugi but that's only because Pegasus has been toying with me..I've got to figure out how to beat him at his own Shadow Game." Yami Tori stated.

"I counter your combo..." Yami Tori said slapping the card she drew down.

"With the Celtic Guardian! He will cut your Faceless Mage down to size!" Yami Tori shouted as The Celtic Guardian readied himself.

"Indeed your Guardian is mighty, but you have once again underestimated the power of my Eye Of Illusion Tori-Girl!" Pegasus laughed.

"What do you mean Pegasus? Your Mage only has 1200 attack points!" Yugi countered.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Pegasus ordered as suddenly an orb crashed into the Guardian bringing Yami Tori down to 400 Life points.

 **Pegasus: 1200**

 **Yami Tori: 400**

Yugi stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a dark magic attack!" Yami Tori snapped as the smoke cleared showing it was Tori's own dark magician that had launched the attack.

"It was my own Dark Magician?! So that's it! He must be controlling him with the Eye Of Illusion!" Yami Tori growled.

"I should've guessed. That magic card must have a hidden ability.." Yugi mused.

"Well Tori, Yugi. It appears that our time is almost up and since I have more Life Points than Tori it appears that I am the victor." Pegasus said clapping.

"Not quite Pegasus." Yugi smirked a little.

"Time's not up yet Pegasus, and you've left your faceless mage open to a physical assault!" Yami Tori shouted showing the card she had drawn, Summoned Skull causing Pegasus to grunt.

"SUMMONED SKULL! ATTACK!" Yami Tori shouted as Summoned Skull appeared from its card but right as it was about to strike the faceless mage time hit zero making all monsters disappear causing Yami Tori to growl.

"Well we've run out of time, but how close was that eh Tori-Girl? Had you been able to complete that attack I would've lost. But i didn't did I?" He asked with a smirk.

"You barely survived Pegasus, Tori was clearly the better duelist." Yugi reasoned.

"perhaps but for now, I have taken your talents as a duelist into account this day Tori Vega, and when next we duel we will play for much higher stakes." Pegasus explained.

"Tori and I have nothing left to prove to you, right Tori?" Yugi asked her.

"Thats right, we're done with your games Pegasus." Yami Tori snarled as Pegasus shook his finger.

"You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter but..." He said pulling his hair across causing Yami Tori to gasp. "I'm Not." He stated.

"No! Another Millennium Item!" Yami Tori gasped.

"Thats right Tori-Girl, I too possess one of the eight Millennium Items the all powerful Millennium Eye." Pegasus explained.

"A Millennium Eye?!" Yami Tori questioned in shock.

"Thats right Tori-girl, and now I'll show you the true extent of its magic." Pegasus explained as a bright light shined brightly engulfing Jade and Solomon.

"You See, I've learned that given the proper incentive anyone can be made to play my game." Pegasus said as suddenly a spirit form of both of them were pulled out and pulled into the TV.

Suddenly the duo was back in the Game Shop as the gang was back to normal, Jade and Solomon however, fell over not moving as their pictures appeared calling Tori and Yugi's name before it turned to total static as Tori returned to normal.

"Jade?! JADE!" Tori called shaking the TV.

"Grandpa?! GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed.

"Yes Tori-girl we will duel again, how else do you plan to Rescue your Sensei and Girlfriends souls!" Pegasus's voice echoed with a laugh.

To be continued...


End file.
